Alyssa Ashcroft
Alyssa Ashcroft is a character from the Resident Evil survival horror games. She is one of the playable characters in Resident Evil Outbreak and Resident Evil Outbreak: File 2 which are spin-offs of the main games. Biography Alyssa is a field reporter for the local newspaper, an occupation which has given her an insatiable appetite for collecting information. Her strong personality makes her a sore loser who often clashes with others, but she'll take care of those close to her in a pinch. Personality Alyssa has a natural talent for shooting, and an inquisitive nature that makes good use of her skills with a lock pick. She also carries a stun gun which comes in very handy. Ben Bertolucci is known to respect her tenacity, although this same ambition has occasionally cost him some prime headline material. Often coming across as abrasive, bossy, and hypercompetitive, Alyssa's Special Items suggest that she is extremely vain and effectively married to her job, with few interests that do not relate directly back to journalism. Alyssa's outspoken and often boisterously obscene demeanor appears to be nothing more than a necessary ruse to cover up her true feelings. Haunted by the memory of her colleague, Kurt Diamond, Alyssa keeps her true emotions inside, hoping that one day, if she suppresses them long enough, the most painful moments of her life will finally die. Appearance Alyssa, like Cindy, has four unlockable Alternate Outfits: "Midnight Caller" and "Street Scene" from Outbreak, and "Karate Uniform" and "Victory Road" from File 2. To unlock and purchase three of these costumes, special items which are scattered throughout various scenarios at varying difficulty levels in both games must be found. To unlock "Victory Road", players must first clear Elimination 1. "Midnight Caller" Alternate Outfit: "Street Scene" Alternate Outfit: "Karate Uniform" Alternate Outfit: Gameplay Alyssa is the most action oriented of the female characters. She moves faster than both Yoko and Cindy, is beater with weapons than them, and her unique ability is more utility based rather than support. Alyssa is one of the best candidates of weapon using of a party due to her critical shots that not only does more damage over time but makes Alyssa save ammo compared to most characters in the game. Her unique ability the lockpick lets Alyssa effectively bypass some (but not all) puzzles and access some areas that no other characters in the game can. Arguably Yoko might be one of the best partners (not including official relationships) of Alyssa as Yoko's own unique backpack ability can mean the fruits of Alissa's unique skill can be utilized more. While Alisa is more action oriented than the other girls her own infection rate is noticeably higher than not only Cindy and Yoko but is among the highest of all characters. Also similar to the other girls Alyssa's health is among the lower end of all characters, which is a little off the norm as frailer characters tend to have slower infection rate so they could be knocked down a bit more but have more leniency due to a slower increased rate when down. Alyssa's own unique ability, while still avoidance based, isn't as useful as her other female counterparts due to no invincibility frames, meaning Alyssa has to depend on the actual distance her backstep provides for safety. Alyssa tends to suffer from the way the game is coded in some ways, despite her being the "tomboy" of the females and physically fit, she still shares the same feminine coding by Capcom in certain actions such as sharing the same weaker tackle of both Cindy and Yoko and the slower sided crawling all other females perform, meaning that while Alyssa is usually on pace with faster characters like Kevin and Jim when it comes to actions Capcom coded differently for males and females Alyssa will fall behind in those scenarios noticeably. When teamed with AI, the AI tends to keep with the cannon of what characters get along. As Alyssa doesn't get along with a good amount of the cast being downed without a healing item can mean the end of a playthrough of an Alyssa player depending on who she is teamed with as some AI will not help Alyssa even if they are in the same vicinity. Overall Alyssa can be considered a more utility based Kevin who trades combat power for non combat advantages and a bit slower move speed (as Kevin is the fastest). Alyssa can also be considered to be an "Advanced" character who is used for speedrunning for certain scenarios as her shortcomings can be mitigated or erased completely with skill. Alyssa can be dangerous to play for beginners as being knocked down even once can mean doom as even if she is picked up by an ally it could be too late to finish the level as her infection rate received might not leave enough time to finish a level. Her lockpicking skill is also not explained within the game, making that not suited to beginners either. When it comes to health Alyssa easily has the most health out of all the females and even more than Jim at 2000. However in context this is not as good as it might seem, Alyssa still has lower HP than most male characters and her infection rate is still among the fastest in the game. Without interruption or provocation Alyssa has just under 2 hours playtime before her infection rate reaches 100 and permanently dies. Stray hits or comboes from any enemy increases her infection rate, and Alyssa's infection rate increases at a blistering pace when crawling and can't stand up on her own. Best Partners * George Hamilton * David King Personal Items * Picking Tool - (Outbreak and Outbreak: File # 2) - Certain doors, cabinets and lockers throughout both games are locked, but there is no key. Alyssa can open these doors and compartments with her set of lockpicks. Each tool is shaped differently, however, and each one must be tried until the lock gives. * Stun Gun - (Outbreak: File # 2 only) - A close-quarters, self-defense weapon that sends an electrical charge into an enemy. While the Stun Gun does not cause large amounts of damage, there is a high probability that the shock may render an enemy incapacitated, knocking the foe to the ground for a short period of time. Must be recharged with a Battery. Special Actions * Back Step - As an enemy lunges for Alyssa, pressing the R1 and X buttons will cause her to step out of the attacker's range. This retreating move enables her to step back into perfect range at which to counterattack with a tackle or melee weapon. * Critical Shot - Like Kevin, Alyssa will readjust her aim when equipped with a handgun, if the R1 button is held for a long moment. This will cause the bullet/s to critically damage the enemy. This makes her the best female combat character in the Outbreak games. Gallery Image:Alyssa_Ashcroft.png|''Resident Evil Outbreak'' Image:Alyssa_Ashcroft_Face.png|''Resident Evil Outbreak'' Image:REOutbreak2Alyssa.png|''Resident Evil Outbreak: File 2'' Image:Alyssa.png|''Resident Evil Outbreak: File 2'' Image:AlyssaMidnightCaller.png|"Midnight Caller" Alternate Outfit Image:AlyssaStreetScene.png|"Street Scene" Alternate Outfit Image:AlyssaKarateUniform.png|"Karate Uniform" Alternate Outfit Image:AlyssaVictoryRoad.png|"Victory Road" Alternate Outfit Category:Characters Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Support Characters Category:Horror Game Characters